If There's A Thunderstorm
by RandomThoughtsOfJulie
Summary: The story takes place after season 5, Chibs and Juice have been in a relationship for 8 years. Currently a one-shot. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**I just wanna give you some quick facts: my first SoA fic, it takes place about 8 years after season 5, English's not my first language, ENJOY & REVIEW!**

**P.S. It's currently a one-shot but I can imagine it to continue. Your opinions will help with that.**

**If There's A Thunderstorm**

Juice slides between Chibs' legs and presses soft kisses along his jaw, cheek and eventually his lips. Chibs strokes over his short mohawk and lets his other hand glide down his side. He feels Juice hardening between his legs and lets his hand glide lower to his arse.

"You up for something down there, Juicy?" he asks and presses his bent knees on Juice's thighs.

"Mhm." Juice hums and continues pressing kisses on Chibs' face.

"Been a while since it was my turn, you know."

"Aye, I know". Chibs places his hands on Juice's jaw and pushes their mouths together. He holds juice by his neck, tilting his head to the side and parting his lips to let Juice's tongue explore him. Chibs sucks on Juice's tongue and bites his lower lip and Juice lets out a moan while pushing Chibs' legs further up and apart.

Chibs lets one hand slip away from Juice's jaw and glide down his spine and lower back. Their tongues still fighting, he lets his hand slip in Juice's boxers, finding their way between his ass cheeks and moving up and down. But Juice pulls Chibs' hand out, stops kissing and looks him deeply into his brown eyes.

"That's my part tonight, Chibby, you hear me?"

Chibs nods and quickly pulls Juice back to his lips and strokes over his head again. Juice's fingers wander down Chibs' torso to the waistband of his shorts and he makes Chibs lift up his hips so he can shove them down in one smooth motion. Chibs shakes them off his feet anywhere by the edge of the bed and also makes his way to get Juice out of his underwear. He grabs Juice's ass, signalizing him to pull off that last piece of clothing. Juice breaks the long dragging kiss once again and sits up between Chibs' legs to get them off. Chibs meanwhile reaches out to the nightstand, opening one of the drawers and taking out a bottle of lube and a condom. Juice is out of his boxers and starts to stroke Chibs's half-hard cock. Chibs's body relaxes and he sighs, rolling his head back in the pillow. He opens the condom and looks up to Juice who is busy stroking and admiring his now complete hard-on. Chibs smiles because of Juice's horny expression.

"You sure you don't want this inside of you tonight?"

Juice stops stroking and lowers his head to see Chibs better in the darkness. "Yes", he says seriously. "Very sure." The last part imitating Chibs' accent.

Suddenly, the room is fully lighted for a second and Juice sees Chibs crystal clear. A flash.

The two remain still until a couple of seconds later the loud and long thunder rumbles above them.

The window is open so they hear it exactly and also the rain that starts to fall.

As Juice reaches for the lube in the dark, it flashes again, showing him where the bottle is. Juice lubes up his fingers and leans over Chibs again. But as he starts to circle around Chibs' hole, he stops him by taking his wrist. Juice's eyes shoot to his and he gives him a confused look.

"What?", he asks quickly. Chibs points towards the window.

"That was loud as hell and the windows are open everywhere, you dunno what's next?"

Before Juice can answer, there's a knock on the bedroom door, immediately followed by a small frightened voice. "Dad? Pa? I'm afraid of the thunder!"

Juice quickly pulls his boxers back on, jumping off the bed to open the door. Chibs meanwhile turns on the lamp on the nightstand and puts the lube and the condom back in the drawer.

Juice opens the door to the dark hallway and sees their son standing close to the door in his pajamas, holding "Ravi", his blue plush dog, in his hand.

"I'm afraid of the thunderstorm." Tommy repeats as a tear rolls down his face.

"Aw, come here." Juice lifts Tommy up to his right arm. "You don't need to be afraid. Nothing happens, it's just loud." Juice wipes away the tears on Tommy's cheeks.

"Can I sleep here?" he asks shyly.

Juice sits down on the bed and lets Tommy crawl under the covers.

"Cours you can." Chibs says while strokes over his head with the mass of blonde hair. As Juice also gets under the covers, Chibs gets up to turn off the light in Tommy's room. Walking down the hallway, he hears silent whines and whispered "Pa's!". Tommy turns and opens Elisabetta's room's door and finds her crying in her bed. Chibs turns on the light and she sits up, holding out her hands towards him. "Pa!"

"Aye honey, I'm here!" Chibs says and takes her out of her baby bed. The two-year-old holds herself on the tips of his hair as he carries her to the bedroom.

Elisabetta is already sleeping as he lays her down next to his five-year-old. He pulls the covers over the two and Juice and goes around the bed once more to press a comforting kiss to Juice's lips.

"We finish this tomorrow morning at TM, alright?" Juice nods with a big grin and kisses him again before Chibs goes to the other side of the bed, lays down next to his daughter and eventually falls asleep next to his children and husband of 6 years.


	2. Chapter 2

**About 6 years earlier**

„Are you ready?", Gemma asked as she entered the backroom of the chapel. Chibs turned towards her, closing the buttons on his white shirt.

„Almost. Hey Gem, which tie is better? Black and blue or white, red and green?"

Gemma walked closer and pointed on the tie in his left hand. „Alright then."

„I got that." Gemma said and took the tie from his hand to lay it around his neck and start tying it. Chibs kept his head up and his gaze caught the clock on the wall.

„Is he already here?", he asked nervously. He looked down a little to see Gemma shake her head slightly.

„I'm sure he arrives any second.", she assured him. Chibs nodded.

He took a deep breath when Gemma had finished tying and looked in the mirror. He looked really good. Black tuxedo and shoes, tie, his hair nicely combed back. Everything was set but one thing was missing: the groom. Well, the other one.

He and Gemma had stood quiet for a couple of seconds til the door swung open and Tara came in with a phone in her hand.

„Chibs, Juice just called. He will at least need 30 more minutes. He said it's still too complicated to explain on the phone and I asked him VERY nice."

Chibs sighed and let himself fall in the big leather arm chair next to the mirror. „Aye. Thanks Tara."

He turned to Gemma after Tara had left.

„I guess we have some more time to freak out then, haven't we?" he asked jokingly, but Gemma could clearly hear the disappointment in his voice.

„He'll show up, you know that." Gemma assured him again. „Wouldn't be that dumb and miss his own wedding, would he?"

Chibs smirks. „He will probably get his arse killed on the way here how I know him."

**The present day**

It's 8.30 at the Telford-Ortiz house. Juice is busy making breakfast while Chibs is out to take Tommy and Elisabetta to day-care. He loves the slightly scared looks he gets from some of the other parents when he appears there with his cut, a gun's and knife's silhouette beneath. Although his appearance is softened by a blonde haired boy on his left hand and a little girl with lots of black locks up on his right arm. As soon as Chibs steps in, Tommy is off his hand, running to his friends and grabbing a toy motorcycle. Elisabetta though always clings to Chibs or Juice in the morning, burying her face in their cuts and starting to cry as soon as they go down on their knees to let her go.

As Chibs is finally able to leave, Juice is already done with breakfast, fills coffee in a cup to-go for Chibs and heads out to his bike in the garage. While locking the door, Chibs arrives at the driveway with the car.

„We're pretty late. Ela didn't want to let go, did she?" Juice asks as they settle on their bikes.

„Exactly. The teacher had to get Tommy to her group so that she finally stopped crying and clinging to me."

Juice sighs amused. „Business as usual."

The two put on their helmets and push the dyna's out of the garage.

„Eh, what's the date today? I think Jax had settled a meeting soon. The 12th?" Juice asks. Chibs quickly looks over to the calendar in their garage.

„No, the 13-" Chibs stops and gives Juice a surprised look. „-nth.", he finishes.

„Fuck, it's our fucking wedding anniversary!" Juice yells and covers his shocked expression with his hand.

„Oh my!" Chibs says and gets off his bike to pull Juice in a hug. „6 years, Juicy!"

Juice smiles brightly as Chibs pulls him up to press their lips together. Juice locks his hands behind Chibs' neck to hold him close. He eventually pulls away to look Juice in the eyes.

„I love you, Juice. I love you!" He kisses him again. „6 years ago you said yes! And the year before, and the year before."

„Having one day for all anniversaries is really practical but we are still able to forget it!", Juice jokes and hugs Chibs once again.

„Man, that was a crazy day! I will never forget what you did for me that day, Juicy."

Juice grins smugly. „Blow you on the porch because you couldn't until we were in the bedroom?"

Chibs lets out a laughter and shakes his head. „No, not that. But yeah, that was also pretty good." Now Juice laughs.

„No, I mean before the wedding." Chibs says and smiles.

**The wedding day**

Juice and Tig had been waiting at the airport in Stockton for 30 minutes now and they became impatient. Juice had been walking around while Tig simply stood still with both hands on his hips.

„How much time do we have left til the ceremony starts?" Juice asked and Tig looked at his watch. „It' supposed to start in roughly an hour but I guess it won't before you get there. Unless it's that kind of busy priest that leaves after 10 minutes of waiting."

Juice turned around to him. „That's totally helping me now, Tig! Thanks awfully!"

Tig laughed and walked towards him to put and arm around his shoulder. „She will show up. We heard the plane landing and she will come walking out every second."

„I hope so." Juice said.

The minutes passed by and still no sign of her.

„Hey, Tig? Can I talk to you about something?" Tig spun around and sat on the bench next to Juice. „What is it?"

„You know, Chibs and I actually want to announce this tonight, at the reception, but I can't wait, I have to tell someone!"

Suddenly, a sad expression spread out on Tig's face. „Are you two gonna move away or something? Leave the club?" he asked.

„What? No."Juice said and smiled. „No worries, we will stay."

Tig was visibly relieved and patted Juice's shoulder.

„But," Juice continued. „we might spend a little less time with the club the next year."

He looked at Tig, who had been looking at him the whole time, and smiled brightly.

„We are having a baby."

„Oh my god!", yelled a woman's voice behind the two. Juice and Tig jumped up from the bench to face a tall and beautiful woman with a mass of black locks and a huge smile spread over her face.

* * *

The chapel had slowly filled with the club and family members and the wedding would start in 5 minutes. Chibs was now alone in the backroom, fearing that he would have gotten cold feet because his last call was already 40 minutes ago. If he hadn't forgotten his phone at home he could at least text him.

Suddenly Tara burst in, waving her phone. „Juice and Tig are in Charming. They will need 5 minutes!"

Chibs felt unbelievebly relieved hearing that. But all of a sudden the nervousness came up again.

„Is everybody else here then?"

Tara turned around to look at the guests and then back to nod. „Everybody who's not here is outside smoking."

„Did you ask Venus if she knows what Juice and Tig are up to?" Chibs asked. Tara shook her head.

„I did ask her but she wouldn't say a word. She would probably freak out completely if she didn't know why Tig doesn't show up. I also asked Jax but he doesn't know anything either."

„Thanks Tara, I would definitely freak out if you wouldn't do that for me!"

„Nah, I'm just answering the telephone and tell you what Juice said."

Tara was about to leave as they heard bikes pull up outside.

„It must be them!" she said and ran outside. From outside, Bobby opened the door and leaned in.

„Tell everyone to get ready. Juice and Tig an- are here." he said and the others from outside came in and took seat.

And as Chibs took a step outside the backroom he at first saw Tig coming in who sat next to Venus.

Then his husband-to-be in a fantastically looking dark blue tuxedo.

And then Chibs felt as if his heart stopped because the last person entering the chapel was no other than his beautiful and grown up daughter.

"_Kerianne_."


End file.
